


Earl

by Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/pseuds/Ignaz%20Wisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't remember how I discovered this, but I respectfully plead for someone to write the full, extended version of this, er, "prompt." See link below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earl

"Is this the sort of present I can open in front of my parents?"

"Absolutely not."

"My favorite kind. All right then … oh. Oh, _Simon_."

"Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it. Where did you—"

"I have my ways."

"You're unbelievable."

"Do wear them some evening on stage this next year, will you? Ryan—Ryan, the _cufflinks_ , darling."

"Oh, the _cufflinks_. Of course, I _could_ also wear …"

"You can wear the other bit later."

"Those Burberry suits can hide any number of sins."

"Save it for when the cameras are off."

"You want a private show?"

"Always."

* * *

(Meet [Earl](http://store.babeland.com/ultra-luxe-collection/earl).)


End file.
